One Piece Highschool
by wilmteri
Summary: Every thing went well. Zoro and his sisters' life was so said perfect. They used to go school at day and they had their hobbies at night. But one day mysterious woman appears and turn their world upside down. Will they survive from the trial that can causes dead...


One Piece High School Part 1

One Piece High School (OPHS) Part 1

School's bell rang. It meant to go the classroom.

In history class there was a little group of people.  
Even if it was a high school it wasn't so big. It was high school of the little town Cocoyashi.

It was very small island. There was only few people and two or three villages.  
Well, back to the classroom.

"Good morning everyone!"said black haired, about 25 years old women.  
"Good morning Robin-sensei!" class answered.

"Today, we're going to have a teamwork assignment," Nico Robin tell to her class. "I'm gonna put you in random groups, so you don't know who you're going to work with."

She handed out a little papers to everyone and every paper had a number.  
"Now find your team!" sensei said and everyone started to shout their own number.

When teams were ready the division was following; Team 1, Vivi, Kaku, Kalifa and Sanji. Team 2, Zoro, Tashigi, Perona and Bonney. Team 3, Luffy, Law, Kaya and Johnny. Team 4, Usopp, Yosaku, Kid and Conis. Team 5, Camie (human version), Gooza, Nami and Jyabura, and the last, Team 6, Kieru, Ginoo, Shikoo and Oto. (my own characters, they all are Zoro's sisters)

"Now then, I'll tell every team a different assignment and you have to work in these groups a whole year."

"Whaaaat!?" class yelled. "You can't be serious!?" Sanji said. "I'm always serious."Robin-sensei said peacefully. "And this wasn't my idea, Brook-sensei told me to do this." She continued.

"That bastard!" Sanji mumbled. "I-I think it ok to work in teams..." Vivi said quietly next to him. "It's not as I don't want to work with you Vivi-chwan! But that stupid Marimo has only girls in his team... That is so not fair..." Sanji said quickly. Vivi smiled to him and Sanji smiled back.

"OK, then I give you a subject, and you have a whole year to do the assignment in these teams."Robin-sensei told to her class.

"Whaat!?"class shouted."A whole year!?"

"Is this again some of Brook-sensei's ideas?" Sanji asked.

"No. it's my idea."Robin said with smile on her face.

"How can she smile like that?" everybody thought.

"OK. Now the subjects." sensei started. "Team 1, your subject is... desert life."  
"What?" team said. "Yeah, I mean that you have to find out the history of people who live in desert. Like what they eat, how the build houses, what kind of materials they use to and everything like that. Write it down.

"Yes, sensei," team 1 said.

"Then team 2, your subject is the history of swords." "Yeah!"Zoro and Tashigi shouted happily. Perona and Bonnie sighed together.

"Team 3, your subject is history of medicinal herbs. "OK."

"Team 4 you have to find out the history of guns and other weapons,"sensei tell.

"Yeah! Of course, the great Usopp-sama will do this! I know everything about weapons!" Usopp yelled with honor.

"Yeah, of course, but please just shut up,"Kid said and he looked like he was gonna hit Usopp at anytime.

"O-ok..." Usopp mumbled really quietly.

"OK, team 5, the subject of your assignment is history of myths,"Robin-sensei said. "Excuse me, but what we have to find out?"Camie asked wondering. "Oh, sorry. I mean that you have to find out mythology's history."Robin-sensei told.

"Ah, you mean mermaids and all the other stuff!"Camie said happily. "Yeah, that's what I mean,"sensei said. "Yey! I love mermaid!"Camie exclaim. "I think that the werewolfs are more fun,"Jyabura said to Camie."And they like little girls like you, on the dinner table."

"Iaah! Jyabura-baka! Don't say that. It's scary!" Camie shouted with almost tiers in eyes.

"Don't bully others you stupid wolf!" Gooza defend Camie.

"Now stop you!" Robin-sensei said a bit louder than before. And everyone shut their mouth.

"OK," sensei continued,"team 6' subject is pirates' history.

"Yeah! That's something nice for us!"Kieru shout."What you think?"she ask to her sisters.

"It's OK for me," Ginoo said. "I-I thi-think it's good subject."said Shikoo shyly. "I love it! I love it!" youngest sister, Oto said, no, yelled.

"OK. And now I tell more about this assignment."Robin-sensei said."First of all, it have to be 50 pages long."

"Whaat!?"class shout again. "Is that a problem for you?" Robin asked, and she smiled pretty creepy. Class knew that, that smile wasn't good to deal with. "No, no, it's not a problem at all!" Perona shouted. "That's good,"sensei said, "Fuck, she can be so scary sometimes..."Perona thought.

School ended. Everybody got ready to go home.

"Oi, Bonnie!" green haired boy shout to pink haired girl. "Wait up!"

"What is it?"Bonnie asked and she was a bit angry. That was 'cause she was hungry.

"I'll walk you home,"Zoro said. "What!?" pink-hair-girl shout. "Why's that?"

"I promise it, didn't I?"

"When have you promised something like that to me?"she asked a bit embarrassed.

"Don't you remember? It was then when you helped me,"he say and smiled.

"You... Do you mean when I helped you three years ago...!?"she asked.

"Yeah, and I promised to return it, by walking you home,"he said.

"I hate that about you, but I just can't hate you..."she thinks, and smiled.

"What's so funny?"Zoro asked.

"Nothing..."

They walked home together.

"Oi, Kaya! You wanna go home with me?" Usopp asked to cute blond haired girl.

"Yes! That would be fun!"she said and smiled that smile that Usopp love so much. He smiled back and they start to walk.

"You know, I've been fighting against a giant goldfish...!"Usopp started to tell and they left.

"Oi, look at that. Isn't that Zoro, walking with Bonnie?"Kieru asked.

"Wow, it really is!"Ginoo said and looked pretty amazed.

"I-I didn't know that, that is even possible..."Shikoo thought out loud.

"Well, that is Zoro after all!"Oto said with huge grin on her face.

At Bonnie's house...

"You can leave now!" Bonnie said.

"OK. Be careful,"Zoro said and smiled.

At Zoro's home...

When Zoro got home Kieru walked past him."Are you ready?" she asked and stopped behind him.

"We're leaving already?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's go!" he said and grinned.

To where...? You will find it out to next part. ^^


End file.
